Reedwhisker
Reedwhisker is a sleek black tom with blue eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Moonrise :Reedpaw is first seen as a young apprentice. He accidentally fell into the river, but after Hawkfrost and Mothwing helped pull him out Leafpaw saved him with the help of her guardian, Spottedleaf. Mothwing was there at the time,and also an apprentice medicine cat, but she panicked, and forgot her training. Dawn : Starlight : Twilight :Reedwhisker reveals to Leafpool that he is now a young warrior, and once more thanks her for saving his life. He acts extremely friendly and volunteers to help Leafpool and Mothwing with the epidemic in RiverClan, gathering yarrow with the help of his apprentice, Ripplepaw. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Reedwhisker does not formally appear, but appears in the allegiances as a RiverClan warrior. He has a new apprentice, Pouncepaw. Dark River :When Hollypaw wanders into the RiverClan camp, Reedwhisker confronts her; the young warrior tries to control his anger and asks why she's there. After she explains, he instructs her to go back to the Island and wash the otter dung she had used to disguise her scent off. Eclipse :Reedwhisker is seen with Mosspelt when they go help WindClan with the battle against ThunderClan and ShadowClan. He makes only one remark, reminding her to be silent during the attack. ''Long Shadows : Sunrise :When Blackstar, Onestar, and Leopardstar come to tell Firestar to get rid of Sol, Reedwhisker appears, to help defend his leader. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Reedwhisker appears when the ThunderClan patrol goes to the lake for water. He appears to be very hostile, and reminds them that Leopardstar claimed the lake at the Gathering. But when Cloudtail says that they're just going to the lake for water, he hesitates, but agrees to let them take some water. "Fading Echoes" :It was revealed he would become Riverclan's deputy when Leopardstar dies. Family Members '''Mother:' ::Mistyfoot: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandfather: ::Oakheart:Revealed to be Mistyfoot's father in "Bluestar's Prophecy", pg 466 Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandmother: ::Bluestar:Revealed to be Mistyfoot's mother in "Bluestar's Prophecy", pg 466 Deceased, verified StarClan member Uncle: ::Stonefur:Revealed to be Mistyfoot's brother in "Bluestar's Prophecy", pg 466 Deceased, suspected StarClan member Aunt: ::Mosskit:Revealed to be Mistyfoot's sister in "Bluestar's Prophecy", pg 466 Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Uncle: ::Crookedstar: Deceasead, verified StarClan member Great-Aunt: ::Snowfur:Revealed to be Bluestar's sister in "Bluestar's Prophecy", pg 8 Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Grandfather: ::Stormtail:Revealed to be Bluestar's father in "Bluestar's Prophecy", pg 19 Deceased, suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: ''' ::Moonflower:Revealed to be Bluestar's mother in "Bluestar's Prophecy", pg 8 Deceased, verified StarClan member ::Lilystem:Revealed to be Oakheart's mother in the allegiances in "Bluestar's Prophecy" Deceased, suspected StarClan member Tree Unknown Tom---Lilystem Stormtail---Moonflower | | ---------------------- ------------------ | | | | Unknown She-cat---Crookedstar Oakheart---Bluestar Snowfur---------------Thistleclaw | | | --- ------------------------ --- | | | | | | Stonefur Mosskit Mistyfoot---Unknown Tom Whitestorm---Willowpelt | | | Silverstream---Graystripe -------------------- -------------------------- | | | | | | | ---------------- Unkonwn Tom---Graymist Reedwhisker Mintfur '''Sootfur Rainwhisker Sorreltail---Brackenfur | | | | Brook---Stormfur Feathertail -------------- -------------------------------- | | | | | | Sneezepaw Mallownose Molepaw Honeyfern Cinderheart Poppyfrost Erin Hunter Chat :In an Erin Hunter chat, it was revealed in this book that Leopardstar, leader of RiverClan, would die and Mistyfoot become leader, and that Reedwhisker would become deputy. In the same chat, it was revealed that he is Mistyfoot's son. Plays and Stories Ultimate Leader Election:Firestar :When he votes for Firestar, Reedwhisker says "You saved my life once before, in the flood. I believe you can do it again." This could possibly point that he could be one of Mistyfoot's kits that were washed away which were rescued by Firestar and Graystripe. This may be a mistake of some sort because being one of those kits would mean that Reedpaw would have to have been an apprentice for a very long time in order to still be one by the time of the New Prophecy series Referneces and Citations Category:Warriors Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Moonrise characters Category:Twilight characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Apprentice Category:Mentors Category:Warriors Category:Warriors Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Moonrise characters Category:Twilight characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Apprentice Category:Mentors Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters